


Cut Your Hair

by tsukishittyfucklol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hair, Hinata a good bro, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishittyfucklol/pseuds/tsukishittyfucklol
Summary: Kageyama's hair is getting longer and Hinata is a good brobro.





	Cut Your Hair

It's not new for Kageyama and Hinata to go to school a tad bit early than the rest of their classmates, or team. So usually, they would be the one to open the clubroom. But the problem is, they don't. The second years and third years are the ones who handles the keys, the teacher and coach have a spare one each just in case.  
So this happens every morning, the two having 5 - 10 minutes of free time til someone came with the key with them. This day was another of those.

If you're guessing they would use the free time to practice volley then you guessed right! After all, it's what they focus on all the time. Maybe. Though Kageyama was having a hard time today. 

Said that a black space or something like a broom died in black covering his vision whenever he's gonna make a toss. Yes, yes it's his hair. It's annoying to always shove it to the side whenever he moves, and then out of nowhere it falls right on to his eyeballs, it burns like hell.  
He should buy a clip or cut his hair or whatever.

Hinata has that covered.

Due to taking care of his sister, a lot. Hinata picked up a habit unintentionally. He would always bring an extra hair tie with him. Stuff it in his pocket or wear it like a ring/bracelet because his sister's hair is somehow so thick it snaps the hair ties she wears. So Hinata Shoyo is always ready and his mother is proud.

"Hey Kageyama," said Hinata, sitting on the concrete while they take their break and wait for their teammates.  
"Yeah?" "Come here," patting the concrete beside him. Hinata stared at Kageyama sit beside him.

Leaning closer, Kageyama was not ready for the incoming- whatever Hinata may do- so he closed his eyes and waited. Still closed, he felt Hinata do something on his hair and then suddenly felt cooler on his forehead area. Opening his eyes he saw Hinata smiling at him with a face like he's done something good or that he was given an achievement.

"You should really cut your hair Kageyama, it's becoming disgustingly long." plus a smile so bright that flowers suddenly bloom around him.

\--blushing ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you like it ^^  
> (andanuthaextremelyshortstory)


End file.
